Dejected Heartbeats
by ShadowMoon2430
Summary: A less than pleasant encounter between the new office worker and Genesis leads to an unexpected friendship. But when events start to unfold, they are forced into choices they'd rather not deal with. Eventual Genesis/OC.


This story starts several months before the game starts, a few months before Genesis goes MIA. It was a little while ago that I started this, and I definitely want to start working on it again. Let me know what you think, if I should continue.

* * *

><p>Dejected Heartbeats<p>

As I entered the ShinRa building for the first time, I could help but allow my eyes to wander as I took in the huge entrance that shone with importance and power that was the company. It was my first day on staff and I had no idea what section I would be in. In all it's grandeur, needless to say I was a bit intimidated. Here I was for my internship and I couldn't imagine how I actually managed to snag a job in this place, even if it was only temporary. For the next four months, if I am not able to or have no desire to carry over into the summer semester, my life would be lined up in front of me on a strict schedule and I would be an official member of the ShinRa Power Company.

Making my way through the people, I focused on the desk ahead, hoping to find where I need to be from the receptionist sitting typing away at the computer, waiting to help the next to stop by. People in business suits all hurried by, papers in hand, others on their cell phones; everyone was working, and those that were chatting were merely making plans for their next business move. I paid no heed to them as I closed in on the desk and smiled as the lady looked up, her green eyes landing on me as a smile graced her lips, or brown hair bobbing against her shoulder from the movement.

"Hello, welcome to ShinRa. Is there anything you need assistance with?" the lady's voice carried a bit but she help a happy tone to it, enjoying her job.

"Hi, um, yes, I was just hired and today's my first day, though I'm not sure where I am supposed to be exactly. My name is Lydia Follmen, I don't suppose you have any information that could be useful, do you?" I asked quietly, a gentle smile covering my face as my own warm brown eyes focused on her as she started flipping through a pile of papers on her desk.

Paper in hand, she placed it in front of me and began straightening the pile that the paper came out of while addressing me yet again. "Director Lazard dropped this report off a couple hours ago. You will be working in his office with SOLDIER and the Turks. You will learn more about it once you're up there. He plans on briefing you then. You can take the elevator to floor 51 where Director Lazard's office is located. I hope that helps you."

"Yes, that's very helpful. Thank you very much and have a nice day." I left with a cheerful ring in my voice as I picked up the paper that was laid in front of me and redirected myself to the stairs, circling around and heading towards the two elevators facing the room in open view to all.

Stepping out of the elevator, my eyes automatically registered what I was looking at. The floor was bustling with SOLDIER operatives as they moved about, completely ignoring me as I stood invisible to the world. I suppose I shouldn't expect much less, they all have jobs to do, and based on what I've learned from my interview, they're held to very strict regulations. When they're working, that is the only thing they do.

Step by step, I made my way past the fighters, maneuvering through the groups, trying my hardest not to bump into anyway. Each person I passed seemed to only push me farther into my shell that I had worked so hard at stepping out of just to get this job. I didn't belong here… I wasn't even a part of this company. I was a nobody and a face that if anyone noticed, would soon be forgotten. Inside I was annoyed, but I couldn't get over my fear of being judged. I would prove to them all eventually that I was worth noticing… even if I was only here as an office assistant. I would be accepted here, even if it's the last thing I do before I leave this company. That was my new goal!

My thoughts quickly drifted elsewhere as my eyes caught the name plate on the door stating "Director Lazard." This is where I needed to be. Gathering myself back up, I put back my look of confidence, took a breath and prepared to knock on the door that would lead to how my next four months will roll out.

Before my hand even touched the wood though, it was swung open, nearly hitting me in the face had I not jumped back in time, stumbling a bit to catch my foot, but only managing to lose it again and trip right into the person opening the door. Not even taking a moment to register what happened, I quickly bowed and sputtered out an apology as my face flared up with heat, eyes darting everywhere before I straightened back up to look into the face of my victim. At that moment, I wished I hadn't because the result was me blushing even more from the amused smirk that crossed his face. It didn't last long before it turned into pure laughter. I officially wanted to just burry myself and call it a day.

As the laughter died down, a young rich voice carried to my ears, "I'm sorry about that, I hope you're ok, though I have to admit, that was the best show I've seen in a while."

Finally taking the time to take in just who I stumbled into, I was not surprised to see why they were still standing as if nothing happened. With a full foot over me, his bright blue eyes looked down at me, a shine of happiness through them as a warm face beamed down at me. It was all finished off with his black spiky hair. I did have time to do much else though as another voice carried over from farther in the office.

"Make your leave, Zack." Peering my way around who I now knew as Zack, I eyed the young gentleman that sat behind the desk as he pushed his glassed up his nose and smiled at me. "And you must be Ms. Lydia Follman."

"Uh, yes sir! That's correct." I hurriedly spit out, gathering my thoughts up again. Great, what a great way to make an entrance. Taking a few steps in, I closed the door before making my way to his desk to take his outstretched hand with a firm shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Director Lazard." My profession voice foreign to my ears. I how I hated this act, but I was willing to suffer in order to make a good impression.

A knock soon came to the door, I turned around to see who it could be as the Director announced for them to come in. The door opened to reveal a young man with shoulder length auburn hair. The black uniform sitting beneath his red coat informed me that he was a 1st Class SOLDIER.

"Glad you could make it Genesis," the Director went on as he stepped around the desk to stand before the man. "This is Lydia Follman, my temporary assistant for time-being until my normal one returns from leave. I was planning on having you give her a tour of the building and brief her on the floor setup."

Stepping forward, I stood before the man and offered to shake his hand, looking up as I realized he had to have at least seven inches on me. "Hello, nice to meet you, sir. I'm Lydia."

Taking my hand briefly, he gave me little proof that he even accepted my presence as he shot a belittling look in my direction and released my hand just as quickly with the curt reply of "Genesis."


End file.
